Buildings may include a variety of support systems to withstand different forces applied to the building. For example, vertical load systems cope with forces placed upon a structure by gravity while lateral load systems manage forces placed upon the structure by other forces such as high winds, floods, and seismic activity. Vertical load systems may include load-bearing walls and columns. Lateral load systems may include cross-braces, shear walls, and moment-resisting frames. Diaphragms are part of the horizontal structure of the building. The horizontal structure may include the floors of a building and its roof. The diaphragms translate both vertical and lateral loads to the vertical load system and the lateral load system of the building, respectively. The diaphragm is coupled directly to the lateral load system to translate lateral loads. If loads are not properly translated from the diaphragm, the diaphragm may fail, and the structural integrity of the building may be compromised.